lotrfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Władca Pierścieni
Władca Pierścieni ( ) – powieść J.R.R. Tolkiena, której akcja rozgrywa się na stworzonym przez niego fikcyjnym kontynencie – Śródziemiu. Jest ona kontynuacją innej opowieści tego samego autora zatytułowanej Hobbit, czyli tam i z powrotem. Była pisana z przerwami między 1937 a 1949 rokiem, także w trakcie trwania II Wojny Światowej. Szybko stała się jedną z najpopularniejszych i najlepiej sprzedających się książek w historii literatury (około 150 milionów sprzedanych egzemplarzy). Władca Pierścieni często mylnie nazywany jest trylogią. Tak naprawdę to powieściowa całość podzielona na sześć ksiąg. Ze względu na swoją dużą objętość został wydany w trzech tomach, głównie pod wpływem nacisków wydawcy. Nie było to jednak oryginalne zamierzenie Tolkiena. Tytuł utworu nawiązuje do głównego antagonisty w opisanej historii - Ciemnego Władcy, Saurona, pana i twórcy zaginionego Jedynego Pierścienia, mającego moc kontrolowania pozostałych Pierścieni Władzy, będących w posiadaniu przedstawicieli trzech ras zamieszkujących Śródziemie i tym samym dającego mu władzę nad całym kontynentem oraz czyniąc go Władcą Pierścieni. Fabuła Prolog Opowiada o hobbitach oraz streszcza fabułę powieści Hobbit. Drużyna Pierścienia W księdze pierwszej, rozpoczynającej się od 111. urodzin Bilba, Frodo odziedzicza po krewnym Pierścień i ostrzeżony przez Gandalfa wraz z Samem, Merrym i Pippinem wyrusza z przedmiotem do Rivendell. Po drodze hobbici zostają wsparci przez Obieżyświata. W księdze drugiej odbywa się Narada u Elronda. W Rivendell zbierają się przedstawiciele wszystkich wolnych ras Śródziemia, by ustalić co zrobić z Pierścieniem oraz przygotować się na nadciągającą wojnę z Mordorem. Formuje się Drużyna Pierścienia, której celem jest ciśnięcie przeklętego klejnotu w czeluśći Góry Przeznaczenia. Wędrując przez Hollin, Morię, gdzie ginie Gandalf, i Lothlórien, dociera ona w końcu do Parth Galen u podnóża Amon Hen, gdzie ostatecznie się rozpada. Dwie wieże Księga trzecia rozpoczyna się od obrania nowych celów przez członków Drużyny. Frodo z Samem samotnie podążają w stronę Mordoru, Merry i Pippin zostają porwani przez oddział Uruk-hai, a Aragorn, Legolas i Gimli ruszają ich tropem. Następnie zarówno hobbici, jak i Trzej Łowcy spotykają przywróconego do życia Gandalfa i razem biorą udział w obronie Rohanu przed zdradzieckim Sarumanem. Odbywa się bitwa pod Helmowym Jarem, w której ludzie pod przywództwem Aragorna, Theodena i Gandalfa odnoszą zwycięstwo. W tym samym czasie Merry i Pippin wraz z entami niszczą Isengard. Razem doprowadzają do upadku potęgi Sarumana i sojuszu dwóch wież. Gandalf z Pippinem wyruszają do Minas Tirith gdzie ma spaść ostateczny cios wojsk Saurona. Księga czwarta opowiada o losach Froda i Sama prowadzonych przez obłaskawionego Golluma do Mordoru. Wędrując przez Martwe Bagna docierają do Czarnej Bramy, a następnie za błaganiem Smeagola kierują się ku Cirith Ungol. W Ithilien spotykają oddział Gondorczyków pod przywództwem Faramira, który ostatecznie udziela hobbitom pomocy. W końcu docierają do przełęczy Cirith Ungol, gdzie wpierw wspinając się po schodach, dochodzą do mrocznego tunelu. Okazuje się on być zamieszkany przez pajęczycę Szelobę, która zgodnie z planem Golluma ma uśmiercić hobbitów. Tym jednak udaje się wyjść ze starcia żywcem i przechytrzyć stwora. Nieprzytomny Frodo zostaje jednak pojmany przez oddział orków, a wierny Sam rusza mu z pomocą. Powrót króla Księga piąta opowiada o przybyciu Ganalfa i Pippina do Minas Tirith oraz przygotowaniu miasta na inwazję wojsk Mordoru, a także drogę Aragorna, Legolasa i Gilmiego oraz wyruszenie wojsk Rohanu na pomoc Gondorowi. Wkrótce po tym zaczyna się oblężenie Minas Tirith i bitwa na polach Pelennoru, którą udaje się wygrać Gondorowi i ich sojusznikom mimo ogromnych strat. Zaraz po zakończeniu działań wojennych przywódcy Armii Zachodu z Aragornem na czele ustalają, że należy ruszyć na Czarną Bramę, by ułatwić zadanie Frodowi i oczyścić Kraj Cienia z orków. Gdy docierają pod Cirirth Gorgor, rozpoczyna się bitwa pod Morannonem, która ma przesądzić o losach Śródziemia... Księga szósta ukazuje uratowanie Froda przez Sama z niewoli w Wieży Cirith Ungol oraz długą i wyczerpującą wędrówkę hobbitów przez pustkowia Mordoru. W końcu na granicy wyczerpania docierają oni jednak do Góry Przeznaczenia, gdzie napada ich Gollum. W wyniku szaleństwa stwora wraz z Pierścieniem wpada on w Szczeliny Zagłady i potęga Saurona zostaje złamana. W tym samym czasie na przedpolach Morannonu losy bitwy odwracają się i Armia Zachodu pokonuje zdezorientowane sługi Saurona. Niedługo po tym rozpoczynają się uroczystości z okazji pokonania Cienia, a Aragorn zostaje koronowany na Króla Zjednoczonego Królestwa. Hobbici wracają do Shire, gdzie podczas ich nieobecności Saruman dokonuje przewrotu. Razem ze zbuntowanymi hobbitami wzniecają powstanie i gładzą czarodzieja oraz jego sługi. Dwa lata później chory Frodo wraz z Bilbem, Gandalfem i powiernikami elfickich Pierścieni odpływa za Morze do Nieśmierlelych Krain, a Sam, Merry i Pippin kontynuują życie w Shire. Dodatki Dodatki do Władcy Piercieni ''są uzupełnieniem wydarzeń z powieści i m. in. opowiadają o historii królestw Śródziemia, przedstawiają Kronikę Lat, rodowody największych rodów, a także opisują Kalendarz Shire'u, pisownie i rodzaje liter czy języki i ludy Śródziemia. Główni bohaterowie Protagoniści *Frodo Baggins – hobbit z Shire, Powiernik Pierścienia, przyjaciel Sama oraz bratanek Bilba, członek Drużyny Pierścienia, *Samwise Gamgee – hobbit z Shire, ogrodnik, wierny przyjaciel i towarzysz Froda, członek Drużyny Pierścienia, *Meriadok Brandybuck (Merry) – hobbit z Shire, kuzyn Pippina, członek Drużyny Pierścienia, przyjaciel entów oraz rycerz Rohanu, *Peregrin Tuk (Pippin) – hobbit z Shire, kuzyn Merry'ego, członek Drużyny Pierścienia, przyjaciel entów oraz rycerz Gondoru, *Gandalf – czarodziej, opiekun Shire, przyjaciel Bilba, członek Drużyny Pierścienia i Białej Rady, *Aragorn – człowiek, Dúnedain, dziedzic Isildura, członek Drużyny Pierścienia, król Zjednoczonego Królestwa, *Legolas – elf, książę Leśnego Królestwa w Mrocznej Puszczy, syn Thranduila, członek Drużyny Pierścienia i przyjaciel Gimliego, *Gimli – krasnolud, syn Glóina, członek Drużyny Pierścienia i przyjaciel Legolasa, Przyjaciel Elfów, *Bilbo Baggins – hobbit z Shire, Powiernik Pierścienia, który przekazał Frodowi, uczestnik Wyprawy do Ereboru, przyjaciel Gandalfa oraz wujek Froda, *Boromir – człowiek, syn Denethora oraz brat Faramira, rycerz Gondoru oraz członek Drużyny Pierścienia, *Elrond – półelf, władca Rivendell, członek Ostatniego Sojuszu i uczestnik bitwy na stokach Góry Przeznaczenia, przewodniczący Narady w Rivendell, ojciec Arweny, *Arwena – elfka, córka Elronda, ukochana Aragorna, dla którego wyrzekła się nieśmiertelności, *Galadriela – elfka, pani Lothlórien, żona Celeborna, jedna z najstarszych i zarazem najpiękniejszych istot w Śródziemiu, *Celeborn – elf, władca Lóthlorien, mąż Galadrieli, * Éomer – człowiek, Rohirrim, Trzeci Marszałek Marchii, a następnie król Rohanu, brat Éowyny, * Drzewiec – ent, Pasterz lasu, najstarszy przedstawiciel swojego gatunku, przyjaciel Merry'ego oraz Pippina, * Théoden – człowiek, Rohhirim, król Rohanu, ojciec Théodreda, jego umysł długo był zawładnięty przez Sarumana, * Éowina – Rohirrimka, księżniczka Rohanu, siostra Éomera i siostrzenica króla Théodena, żona Faramira, *Faramir – człowiek, kapitan Gondoru, syn Denethora i brat Boromira, Namiestnik Gondoru, książę Ithilien oraz mąż Éowiny, *Denethor – człowiek, Namiestnik Gondoru, ojciec Boromira i Faramira, Antagoniści *Sauron – Ciemny Władca, upadły Majar, tytułowy Władca Pierścieni i twórca Jedynego Pierścienia, * Nazgûle – Upiory Pierścienia, niegdyś władcy ludzi, zniewoleni przez Saurona po przyjęciu Pierścieni Władzy, jego najgroźniejsi słudzy, * Czarnoksiężnik z Angmaru – przywódca Nazgûli oraz największy sługa Saurona, wcześniej władca Angmaru, * Gollum – Powiernik Pierścienia, stwór zniewolony przez jego moc, kiedyś hobbit ze Stoorów zwany Smeagolem, * Saruman – czarodziej, władca Isengardu, przewodniczący Białej Rady, a następnie jej zdrajca i sprzymierzeniec Saurona, * Balrog (Zguba Durina) – Majar, sługa Morgotha, ognisty demon z przedwiecznego świata, zamieszkujący podziemia Morii, * Gríma – człowiek, sługa Sarumana oraz nadworny Théodena, zatruwający mu umysł, * Szeloba – Wielka Pajęczyca z Gór Cienia, ostatnia z dzieci Ungolianty, strzegła przejścia do Mordoru w pobliżu Cirith Ungol. Geneza Prace nad ''Władcą Pierścieni Tolkien rozpoczął niedługo po napisaniu Hobbita, lecz przed jego ukazaniem się w 1937r. Wkrótce jednak odłożył w czasie rozpoczęty projekt i zajął się gromadzeniem informacji na temat Dawnych Dni. Ze względu na konsultantów i niecierpliwych czytelników wrócił w końcu do pisania powieści, które jednak bardzo rozwlekło się w czasie. Praca nad książką trwała z przerwami aż około 13 lat od 1936 do 1949 roku. Tolkien ujawnił, że w tym czasie miał wiele innych zajęć, które pochłaniały mu czas, stąd powolny proces powstawania, dodatkowo zachwiany wybuchem wojny. Pod koniec 1939r. jeszcze niedokończona była nawet Księga pierwsza. Późną jesienią 1941r. Drużyna była już w Lothlórien i wyruszała w dół Anduiny. W roku następnym naszkicowana została pierwsza wersja Księgi trzeciej, a także pierwszy i trzeci rozdział Księgi piątej opisujące przybycie Gandalfa z Pippinem do Minas Tirith i uruchomienie Wzgórz Sygnałowych Gondoru. Następnie znów wkradł się zastój, a Tolkien jak sam napisał "utknął, zaniknęła wizja, a na rozmyślania nie było czasu". W ciągu roku 1944 "zmusił" się do pracy nad historią podróży Froda do Mordoru, czyli Księgą czwartą. Musiało jednak minąć kolejnych pięć lat zanim książka osiągnęła kształt w jakim została wydana. W tym czasie Tolkien przeredagował napisaną powieść, przy okazji uzupełniając ją brakującymi wątkami. Tekst wielokrotnie własnoręcznie przepisywał na maszynie, twierdząc, że "pomoc zawodowej maszynistki za drogo by kosztowała". Historia publikacji Pisaną przez ok. 13 lat (m.in. w czasie II wojny światowej) książkę, wydano w Wielkiej Brytanii w latach 1954-1955. Przekłady na język polski * Maria Skibniewska, Warszawa 1961-1963, wyd. Spółdzielnia Wydawnicza "Czytelnik", * Jerzy Łoziński, Warszawa 1996-1997 * Władca Pierścieni, Warszawa 2001, wyd. Amber: tom I i II (części I - IV) - Maria i Cezary Frąc, wiersze Tadeusz Olszański, tom III - opracowanie przekładu Maria i Cezary Frąc, część V Aleksandra Januszewska, część VI Aleksandra Jagiełowicz, wiersze - Tadeusz Olszański, dodatki Ryszard Derdziński. Inne przekłady *Nils Werenskiold, na język norweski w latach 1973-1975. Przyjęcie W połowie lat 60. XX w. Władca Pierścieni stał się fenomenem wydawniczym w krajach anglosaskich, a następnie na całym świecie (w Polsce ukazała się w latach 1961-1963). Książkę przetłumaczono na dziesiątki języków. Jej sukces spowodował gigantyczny rozwój gatunku fantasy, ale mimo tysięcy innych książek Władca Pierścieni wciąż pozostaje najbardziej cenioną pozycją tego gatunku literackiego. Książka była analizowana przez wielu badaczy, którzy napisali liczne dzieła traktujące o Władcy Pierścieni. Omówienie tego działa zostało zawarte w takich książkach jak: Droga do Śródziemia czy Klucz do Tolkiena. Adaptacje Filmy Władca Pierścieni został przeniesiony na ekran dwa razy. W latach 1977-1979 firma Warner Brothers podjęła próbę ekranizacji książki w postaci filmu animowanego. Podjął się tego znany twórca animacji filmowych Ralph Bakshi, który nakręcił pierwszą część filmu Władca Pierścieni, obejmującą ok. półtora tomu powieści, ale wskutek miernego powodzenia filmu, ekranizacja nie została ukończona. Największym problemem z ekranizacją filmu było dobre przedstawienie świata opisanego przez Tolkiena. Dopiero pojawienie się rozwiniętej grafiki komputerowej pozwoliło na nakręcenie filmu z prawdziwego zdarzenia. Po niemalże 20 latach od pierwszej próby przeniesienia dzieła Tolkiena na duży ekran, nowozelandzki reżyser Peter Jackson postanowił zekranizować Władcę Pierścieni po raz drugi. Kolejne części tego trzytomowego dzieła ukazały się w kinach, w około rocznych odstępach, w 2001, 2002 i 2003 roku, bijąc rekordy oglądalności. W 2001 roku (w Polsce w lutym 2002) na ekrany wszedł film Władca Pierścieni: Drużyna Pierścienia. Następna część – Władca Pierścieni: Dwie wieże, ukazała się w 2002 (w Polsce w styczniu 2003). Ostatnia – Władca Pierścieni: Powrót króla, weszła na ekrany 16 grudnia 2003 (w Polsce 1 stycznia 2004) i zdobyła 11 statuetek nagród Amerykańskiej Akademii Filmowej, w tym za najlepszy film roku 2003. Gry Popularność książki Władca Pierścieni oraz jej adaptacji filmowej spowodowała pojawienie się gier wideo związanych z Śródziemiem. W 1989 roku powstała jedna z pierwszych gier zainspirowanych światem Tolkiena - The Crack of Doom. W roku 2002 wydano gry pod tytułem: "Władca Pierścieni: Drużyna Pierścienia" oraz "Władca Pierścieni: Dwie Wieże". W roku następnym, firma Electronic Arts wydała grę "Władca Pierścieni: Powrót Króla". W latach 2004, 2006, 2007 oraz 2009 wydano kolejne gry produkcji EA osadzone w świecie Władcy Pierścieni pod tytułami: "Władca Pierścieni: Bitwa o Śródziemie", "Władca Pierścieni: Bitwa o Śródziemie II", "Władca Pierścieni: Bitwa o Śródziemie II - Król Nazguli" oraz "Władca Pierścieni: Podbój". Natomiast w 2012 roku datę premiery miała gra: "LEGO Władca Pierścieni". Inne Powstało także kilka słuchowisk radiowych, opartych o Władcę Pierścieni, wyprodukowanych przez radio BBC. Zobacz też * Władca Pierścieni - film animowany z 1978 roku * Władca Pierścieni - film na podstawie powieści z lat 2001-2003 Kategoria:Książki Tolkiena ar:سيد الخواتم de:Der Herr der Ringe (Roman) en:The Lord of the Rings es:El Señor de los Anillos fi:Taru Sormusten Herrasta fr:Le Seigneur des Anneaux it:Il Signore degli Anelli ja:指輪物語 nl:In de ban van de ring pt-br:O Senhor dos Anéis (Livro) ru:Властелин колец